Future Tense
by Seraphinite
Summary: You know what sucks? Is going into the future and seeing you're life isn't as golden as you wanted it to be. Especially if you're going to be married to a sarcastic prince.  ON  HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Big Booty Bitches! I'm back! This is a story I was thinking about at school. Oh, and if you look at my page I only have two stories on their….I deleted some….only he ones I hate with a burning passion. XD**

**So how have all my slav-I mean FRIENDS been! Hehe…..enough of that crap! Okie Dokie Lokie! On with my story! (This is kinda like a freaking remake….but, better than my last version) God…I want a cookie…..but, I hate chocolate…XD BUT WHO GIVES A DAMN? Not me! On with CHAMIKO! (Future and past -_-) Expect to updates to be like a thousand times faster! I love typing for some reason…..I guess I like the numbness… Time for some fun! *Trollface***

**Disclaimer- How in the HELL would I own Xiaolin Showdown? **

"Give me the damn phone Raimundo!" The small Japanese yelled.

"Awwwww! Look at her guys! She so totally cute with her face like that!" Raimundo taunted. Hanging upside down in the courtyard tree with his feet. Damn Dragon of Wing…..Kimiko growled at the Brazilian with anger. Who the in the HELL was he to steal the phone SHE created with her own bare hands? And who was he to be looking through all her **PERSONAL** and **IMPORTANT STUFF **that **PRIVATE** only to **HER**

"Why she looks angrier than a pig on harvest day Raimundo!" Clay laughed as Rai tossed the PDA to him.

"Give that back! That's personal!" Kimiko screamed, throwing herself at the cowboy. Only to have his large hand hold her back.

"Oh relax. We were only having some fun. You take things WAY to seriously girl." Raimundo scoffed. Jumping down from the tree. Snatching her phone away from Clay she growled at them. Making Clay put both his hands up and slowly backing away. If you even want to get burned to a crisp, just ask Kimiko. She will happily do it for you.

"Rai right 'lil partner, we were only having some fun!" Clay apologized, watching as she searched through her phone trying to find anything wrong…yet….

"Guys! Guys! Shen Gong Wu alert! And this one's a hot one! A fiery one! A burning hot fier-"

"Dojo I think we get it." Kimiko said chucking her phone away in her bag. Her blue eyes scanned the green lizard as he heaved with haeavy puffs. Large blisters all over her body. Ewww…

"Jeez, you would think he had a heart attack or something…" Raimundo said.

"I heard that…..hey. Where's Omi?" Dojo asked. Holding the scroll in one hand-errr…..claw?

"I am here my wonderful friends!" Everyone looked beind them to see the yellow puffball bouncing towards them.

"Ehhhhh, 'lil partner…what's that white stuff on yer hands?" Clay asked pointed to the white substance dripping from his hands….Oh dear god no…

"Oh. My. God…"Kimiko gasped, horrified. Raimundo their 'beloved' leader was on the ground laughing his heart out.

"This?" Omi looked at the white stuff. "Oh! This is glue! I was fixing a weapon!" Omi proudly stated. Omi and his cute Naïve like mind. Simply adorable.

"What is all the fuss about?" Omi asked snatching the scroll from a freaked out Dojo.

"Ugh…Oh! That!" Dojo asked glaring at Omi and snatching it back. "Thank you." Dojo puffed unrolling the scroll. Everyone had to bend over just to get a better look. The black little stick figures just danced in front of them….

"Oh sorry. Old gag joke with Master Fung." He said sheepishly ignoring everyone's sighs.

"Well you can tell us on the way." Raimundo grabbed the scroll with a grunt. "Either Jack, Wuya, Hannibal, or even Chase could be there RIGHT NOW taking the wu and here we are chit chatting." Raimundo said taking on the 'leader tone' with the group.

"Fine…" Dojo grumbled. Shape shifting into his huge 40 FT form. Kimiko rolled her eyes and hopped on the male dragons back. It's huge blisters making her almost hurl at the sight of them. I mean who wouldn't?

"Raimundo is right! We mustn't waste time!" Omi said jumping on the back of the dragons' neck…or back…?

**-X-**

"Are we there yet?" Kimiko groaned. Her stomach faced upwards towards the sky and her hand was on her head. Her pigtails felt loose and itchy under the American sun. She had stopped wearing all those crazy hairstyles ever since she turned 16. Seeing as she was 18 and she was way too old for them. Also add the fact that they were out of style. She simply a Japanese panda t-shirt and khakis. Simple and comfortable.

"Hey! Traveling from China to New York us kind of hard, thank you very much!" Dojo grunted.

"Maybe we will see Jermaine again!" Omi squealed at the thought of seeing the black kid again.

"Wonder what happened to him….Hope the fella's alright." Clay stated fanning himself with his hat.

"Would you guys shut up! It's 100 freaking degrees!" Raimundo growled. "Were here anyway!" The three warriors looked down to see them descending down to the huge city.

**-X-**

"I see it! The Heart of the Sphinx!" Omi said in joy! Holding the Golden Tiger Claws in his hand. (They found it in a swamp….don't ask) and the Heart of Sphinx in the other.

"Great! Food time! Baby back ribs on me tonight!" Clay yelled in joy. KImiko giggled seeing Raimundo facepalm at Clay's exclamation.

"Yeah right losers!" said a voice as the shen gong wu was wripped from Omi's hand.

"Hey!" Omi snapped.

"Too bad cheeseball! For it is I Jack Spicer Evil Boy genius!"

"Not this again….Okay we get it! On with the Jackbots. We know the whole routine!" Rai yelled. His temper getting the best of him…again.

"N-no you don't" Jack sniffed. Tears forming in his eyes. Kimiko facepalmed. "Jackbots! Atta-"

"Shut up for once please. It's not like I didn't have enough of your constant babbling in my palace." An irritated yet calm deep voice tuned them out. Kimiko looked up and saw Chase….without his shirt and lying on his back with a black sweat tied around his waist. He was dripping with sweat. He also had sunglasses on. He looked so…..hot. From his beautiful 6 Pac to his waist down….right where that big, thick, long-whoa! Where did THAT thinking come from?

"CY! It's you!" Jack screamed like a little fanboy…again. Kimiko turned away from Chase….damn it. She sighed.

"Chase is right. Besides it's not like you don't integrate everyone on the Heylin side with questions.." Wuya appeared, she was also shirtless. Save for her bra. Kimiko felt her anger flow through her. What exactly were they doing before they got there? But, Wuya didn't have that pleased 'look' in her eyes…maybe..

"Enough! Give us the shen gong wu or you all will suffer a horrible defeat!" Omi threated. Only to earn an eye roll from Chase.

"Uh, Omi…we don't even know what the wu does…" Clay stated.

"I know that!" Omi yelled. Throwing his arms in the arms and waving.

"Oh, about the wu," Dojo began. "It has the power to-"

"Enough chit-chat! It's funky time! Prepare to get 'jack'ed up!" Jack screamed. Evryone looked at him blankly.

"Horrible pun dude.." Raimundo said.

"Well….whatever! Heart of the Sphinx!" Jack yelled. Holding the golden heart above his head.

"Oh no…." Dojo started.

"What wrong?" Kimiko yelled over the holing of the now growing whirlwind.

"The Heart of the Sphinx controls times!"

"What, I thought the sands of time did that!"

"Yeah! This is it's twin…..only worse…"

Kimiko cursed silently before darkness fell. And so did a little red bean….

**Well that's it for chapter 1! Oh and to clear up some confusion about the HOTS (Heart of the sphinx)**

**HOTS- It also controls time. But, instead of time going after they are gone the world freezes in a limbo state until the user ad everyone within a ten yard radius comes back. It will send them into either their future or past. Also making the users go into shock….**

**Hope you like it! Review please! This will also be a Chamiko story. You just have to wait….until next chapter….No flames. If you don't like this couple then why are you reading it? Common sense please. Don't be retarted…..Oh, and also constructive criticism on this please! I would LOVE to know you people think! **

**Flames will be used to burn down kitty orphanages…you wouldn't want to a see little kittens get burned now do you?...*wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys ****It's a-me-mario! XD That was such a fail joke it isn't even funny! I got 6 reviews last chapter..0/0 Thanks! I know last chapter had some bad grammar and the execution was. Okay (Learned a new word) But, I hope this one is better. **

**Oh and I need some help with something….What is the difference between a Independent sentence and a dependent sentence? Thanks if you know! (My teacher thinks, as 13 year olds we should know that) ****How old are you guys anyway? Well whatever….Tierra show us some love!**

**Tierra- God I hate you so much….Anyway, this 13 year old douchebag does not own Xiaolin Showdown in anyway….Or me XD**

**PS- This takes place in the FUTURE!**

Why did everything always seem to happen to him? What did he ever do to deserve this? What did she do? Then, again everything was always his fault. He was like a rose, only there were so many thorns on him he was untouched by society. Hated, alone, and casted aside into the fires…Then she came. Bringing hope, life, love, laughter, and a light in his eternal darkness. Each day she picked those thorns away and actually held him. The thorns were gone because of her. And now she wasn't here….in a deep sleep no one was sure she would awake from. A coma. And it was because of him…like always.

_Beep….Beep…beep…beep…beep_

Those sound mocked him. Each beep in sync with her beating heart. Telling the world how much of a failure he was…and she was the one who had to suffer because of him. He looked at her. Her beautiful porcelain skin that was always so smooth to touch was now pale, sweaty, and covered in Goosebumps. Her sky blue eyes were closed. He hadn't seen them in weeks. Oh, how he missed those cute little twinkles in her eyes whenever she got excited or mischievous. Her soft hair was now matted to her forehead in sweat. But, she looked like a goddess in his eyes. Each soft breathe she took filled him with two things: Anger at himself and happiness.

Chase looked away. It was his fault. He didn't deserve her. She was too good for him. If he hadn't hesitated in that showdown then maybe she wouldn't be in this state. And he would not be blaming himself every second of the day. The once proud, sarcastic, evil and sadist Chase Young was now brought to his knees over some girl. And he hated it. He hated her. No…he loathed her and her smile. Her cute blush, her eyes that brought him peace, her sweet smell of lilies, and her fiery attitude. But, the truth was he didn't hate her. He loved her and everything about her and personality.

He gently lifted the thick covers off of her and wiped away the wet strands of her hair. Cursing himself slowly.

"This is all my fault, love…." He whispered. He sighed. What happened to him? In the past he had been so…heartless. And now here he was in love. Something he though would NEVER happen to him.

"….." She made no reply. As always for past 5 weeks…

"Chase Young…." The voice was harsh and tense. He made no response, but other than a flick of his ear.

"Yes Omi?"

"You know Kimiko is going to be alright do you. There is no need for you to be staying here and constantly checking on her," Omi said. Chase turned. Omi had grown taller in the past 3 years. He still had no hair whatsoever and his childish humor was somewhat gone. He grown out of his old Xiaolin clothes and was now wearing a deep blue Xiaolin vest and long black sweat pants. He was now as tall as Jermaine. It was obvious no one wanted a Heylin here under Xiaolin territory.

"You think I don't know that?" Chase snapped his eyes flashing. "Kimiko is my WIFE so of course I will be worried about her. Unlike you fools…." He growled. Ever since the Xiaolin side found out about their relationship and their private wedding they no longer trusted Kimiko. Thinking she was telling their secrets to the Heylin side. It was a surprise Raimundo hadn't kicked her off the team.

His former apprentices' eye twitched. "Chase Young we ALL know Kimiko is your wife….most unfortunately. But, we think it would be best if yo-"

"If I leave? Please Omi you know be better than that." Chase cut him off. "Now if you don't mind I would like to spend some time with my wife."

"Fine. But, remember it is YOU'R fault that she is in this state…." Omi glanced at Kimiko. He and Clay were the only ones who still trusted her. They were probably the reason she still on the team. Chase made no reply. Omi shook his head and smiled briefly with a hint of sadness at Kimiko before leaving.

Chase sighed. Turning back to the sound of covers stirring. Hope filled his heart quickly and dissolved as quickly as it had returned. She was only shifting weight…Chase's ears went down. He slouched in his chair and rested his head on the soft covers near her arm. He reached out and started to stroke her head. Not caring of the sweat. She was HIS.

"Awwww! Is the little prince sad?" Came a purr. Oh God no…not her. Not Katnappe…

He stood up quickly and glared at the blonde cat-girl. She was sitting in the temple medicine center window. Her tail was somehow moving back and forth. He claws gripping the side of the window. How he wished she would fall and break something. Now that would be something he would never regret.

"What do you want cat?" He hissed. Clear annoyance in his voice.

Katnappe rolled her eyes and jumped down from the window. Landing with grace of a real cat. He tail bobbing as she stalked towards him.

"Oh you know what I want." He hissed. Her claws to his face threatening to scratch him. He frowned and slapped her claw away.

"And that would be?"

"Oh, nothing." She purred, curling her tail around his leg. Obviously trying to seduce him…and doing a poor job of it. Lifting his leg, he stomped down on her tail with his foot. Yowling she tried to pull her tail away. But, Chase made no move of letting her tail go. How she was feeling pain over a fake tail…he would never know.

"Listen cat." He hissed. Putting his hand over her throat and squeezing. "One, don't try to have sex with me. Two, don't try to have sex with me infront of my sick wife. And three, don't flatter yourself and I know why your' here. It's Hannibal again?"

Katnappe nodded clawing at his hand. Her breathe coming in short gasps as she tried to get air. He only smirked and gripped tighter.

"Tell that bean I want nothing to do with him and if he comes near my wife again, it will be the last thing he ever does. And that's a promise. Kimiko is MY wife not his, and therefore he has no business of even touching her…or hurting her. Got that?" she nodded quickly. Chase rolled his eyes and dropped her. Watching with sick satisfaction as she writhed on the ground for air. Once she filled her lungs she glared at him.

"I'll be sure to tell him that." She snarled. The red mark around her neck was now obvious. "And I'd better watch out if I were you. Your little wife might now wake up tonight…or ever without a little claw mark in her neck." He growled. Chase bristled. Though he made no comment but, only a sharp glare from him made her start to get up.

Watching her leave the room through the window carefully he waited until her silhouette had vanished through the clouds.

"Wait is it?" He asked. He made no attempt to turn his body around but, only looked with an incline of his head. Jermaine blinked and puffed out a breath of air. Chase knew he saw just what happened. What now? Can't a man just spend time with his wife?

"You need to come see this."

"Why should I? I'm not a Xiaolin, therefore I don't need to see anything you pathetic dragons are doing."

"Pathetic huh? I guess were so pathetic, when we kicked your ass at that Xiaolin, huh?" Chase growled. Turning around to glare at the man. Or should he say former apprentice also? Jermaine had also grown taller like Omi. Though not as tall as Clay. His black skin was coated in sweat. And his hair had grown longer. Jermaine preferred putting his hair in a ponytail. Or should he start calling it man-tail?

"Look, I neither me, Rai, Clay, nor Omi wants you to come but, its important okay?" he snapped. "Kimiko will be fine. I won't let anything touch her…nor Raimundo."

Chase growled at the dragon of winds name. He and Kimiko used to date…until she broke up with him for Chase. And that little scene always made him smile and make his day a little bit better.

"Fine." Chase said.

Following the black man through the halls of the temple he once used to grow up in…and somehow grow to hate he mind drifted back to the past. Why did he drink the soup? If he hadn't things would be so…different. If he hadn't drank the soup then he and Kimiko would have been in love freely and think of no consequence. If he had never drank the soup maybe he and Kimiko would have had kids…but, then again Chase wasn't a kid person. Damn brats….But, then if they did he would love them just like their mother…

"We're here." Jermaine said. His voice seemed distracted though…Chase looked around…Raimundo was glaring at him. As always. But, his look seemed to look past him. Omi was slowly meditating, he looked troubled Master Fung and the other monks seemed more silent and grumpy than usual, And Clay was well….eating….How he kept that strong figure Chase would never know…

Chase looked down. It was him….fuck.

**Wow! I'm finished! Not with the story but, the cha-OH YOU KNOW WHAT U MEAN! And yes Kimiko is in a coma. I don't hate her. She is my fav character other than Jermaine. They didn't give him a lot of screen time. . But, whatever I really like this chapter. Sorry for the long wait guys, life and school stuff. I may update next week. Or hell maybe in three days. And the LAST ERAGON BOOK CAME OUT TODAY! OMG! Gonna go get it! I bet Arya is the last dragon rider…should be Nusauda (name too hard to spell) Remember no flames! Or else the kittens get it…..Have a great day! :D**

**I hope for some helpful critiques! LAWL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and stuff. Now that it's Christmas break I have A LOT of time to write (and draw). There's nothing left to say but….I just took my English exam! So know I know lots of English stuff! Forgive me if I forget some…I got a B….XP**

**LOLCOW**

**Disclaimer- You should know it by now…-_-'**

**-X- (Jack's POV) **

"PLEASE! Would you let me down! I beg you!" The red haired lad screamed. "What did we do to you!" The ropes around his arms were tight and uncomfortable; each movement caused his body to wince in pain. The rest of their…'older' selves had left except for Clay's. Who was sitting with a small carving knife cutting a small piece of wood.

And man….Clay's older was** huge **From what Jack could tell he was 3x the size he was. So in the future he would still get his butt kicked. He still wore his traditional Texan hat and handkerchief, but golden hair grew out beneath his hat. Jack looked up at the huge man and tried to see his eyes. But, of course his hat covered his eyes. How he could always see from beneath his hat…Jack couldn't tell. Maybe it was some freaky Dragon of Earth thing….But, get this…instead of that same old blue belt that those Xiaolin Losers always wore, Clay's was a deep forest green. Little symbols of Ancient Chinese were embedded within it. Each symbol was made of emeralds. Jack didn't care. His parents ALWAYS had emerald in the house. How did you think he made those machines? Besides emeralds were so much better than regular oil…How it worked…he didn't know.

"Clay! My pal and buddy! How about letting us go? I mean if you do that I'll-." Dojo began to bargain, his eyes bright with open. Though Jack could easily tell he was scared…but, then again who wouldn't be afraid of a nine-foot grown man with a knife and had the power to bend the Earth at his will?

"Shut it you 'lil varmit." Clay's older self snapped. Turning his head to him Jack shivered. "I ain't supposed to let y'all talk. Any of y'all. 'An if you do decide to start chattering let's just say they don't call me 'He who rules over the planet 'fer nothing.

_Jeez, anger issues, _Jack thought. Blowing his hair out of his face he turned to left and looked at his left companions. They were all tied to chairs in a horizontal row. They were: Chase, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Wuya. And to his right were: Younger Clay, Omi, and Dojo. Looking at Chase, Jack watched as his sharp ears twitched occasionally. Chase's face was tight with agitations. His reptilian eyes snaked across the room over and over again. As if scanning the area. Occasionally he would glance over at Kimiko, who was sitting quietly. Her binds held her arms close to her body. Jack could see little sparks of fire coming from her hands, trying to burn the rope. But it was no use. They weren't made of the same substance that normal ropes were….it was useless. Even that little green annoying snake dragon…thing tried changing to his huge form. No luck for him either. Everybody else he could see were doing nothing but glaring at Clay's older self. Even Clay himself…that made no sense…

"C-can I ask you a question?" Kimiko piped up. From the sound of her stuttering she sounded..afraid. Jack blinked in surprise. Kimiko Tohomiko was never afraid. But, then again Clay's older self was scary…. Clay's older looked at her. His baby blue eyes seemed to glare at her. Beside Jack felt Chase tense. Looking at his 'idol' he noticed the dark possessive look in Chase's eyes as he stared at Kimiko. Jack frowned. It was one thing to look at Kimiko like that. But, it was another thing to hit on the girl Jack was sure to be his future queen of evil.

"What?" Clay asked. Setting his knife on the table, fixing his hat on his head. He wiped a bead of sweat of his face.

**-X- (Kimiko's POV) *Finally***

Knowing Chase watching her she glanced at the immortal wizard. Somehow he had put his shirt back on…how. She didn't know. She didn't even want to know. Looking at him he seemed to glaring softly at her. It wasn't the 'I'm going to kill you' glare. It was the 'Don't say anything stupid' glare. Rolling her eyes at him she glanced at Clay's older self. There wasn't much change in appearance. Other than the height and muscles, also not to forget the black and green belt with shiny green emeralds. Kimiko wondered just HOW old he was. And HOW in the hell did they end up in the future…or alternate universe. Whatever. Besides…this was all Jack's fault. If he hadn-

"I ain't got all day now 'lil missy," Clay snapped at her. Breaking her trance. There was also a note of sadness when he said 'missy' "Now tell me what you want to know."

Feeling everyone looking at her she glared at Clay's older self. The robes making her arms itch as she lifted her head to look at the older cowboy. She also took note of the sadness deep within his eyes when he looked at her. "I…I wanted to know why you aren't dead…" Clay narrowed his eyes at her. "I mean…well. You're younger self is here and you're here. At the same time. Why is that?" It was honest question. But, she was right. Clay was supposed to be dead or something. But, instead of messing up the space time continuum or something like that here she was. Talking to Clay's older self.

Sighing he looked at her. Opening his mouth and putting his hands on his knees and turning his body fully to her, he looked at her calmly. Kimiko thought she saw a wave of deep green flash through his eyes before settling deep within his iris.

"I think I can answer you're question miss Kimiko." An elderly voice broke Clay off before he could answer her. It sounded…sad. And slightly happy. Though it was hard to see if it was happiness. Or something else…. Unable to turn around and look for the founder of the voice she shivered against her chair. Glancing at Wuya for a brief second she noticed the Heylin's witch's ears were pricked up. She also seemed alert. Kind of like a dog. A female dog. A bitch basically. Kimiko snickered only to look down when the witch turned to glare at her. Looking up at Chase she noticed he was the same way. But instead his eyes were closed as if he were deep meditation. Only listening to what he wanted to. Forced or not. Opening her mouth to ask the immortal a question she closed it once he opening an eye. Looking at her Kimiko turned away, blushing furiously.

Struggling against her robes she heard light footsteps come from behind her. Actually no…a lot of footsteps. Hearing a gasp she looked up.

"Oh, how joyous! My older self is here to free me! I must be the most po-." Omi began to boast, much to everyone's annoyance. Kimiko looked up. It was like she was seeing duplicates of Omi, Raimundo, and…Master Fung. Well not **duplicates **Of course they were older. Far older, she could tell by that by the fact that Master Fung…well older Master Fung now had a cane. Feeling a prickle of sadness she looked away. She missed_ their_ Master Fung. The younger one. Not this aging and super old one. At least she would know he would live a little longer. His moustache was longer. If that was even possible. He still wore his old Xiaolin white and blue robes. His cane was looked like it was made from an Oak tree. He looked older…more fragile. But, yet despite of his aging his blue eyes were still shiny and bright. As if he knew of his fate…and rejoiced in his remaining days.

Omi's older self was well…tall. Even taller than her but, still shorter then Clay. Like Clay's older self he wore a black belt but this time instead of it being mixed with green it was a bright baby blue. And instead of emerald gems he had small fragments of blue Opal embedded in his into the Ancient Chinese symbol of water. To her slight amusement he still had no hair. He still wore his old Xiaolin costume like Clay. He smiled at his younger self. Seeming to be amused by his statements.

Raimundo's older was well…awesome. If that's how you put it. He still looked the same. Same hair, same tan skin, and same goofy smile. His eyes were well….more defined. And by that Kimiko meant they were the brightest green she had ever seen. It was like catching a green newborn leaf and looking at the sun through it. He wore his Wudai Warrior clothes instead. Glancing at Raimundo (younger) she rolled her eyes.

Looking around she noticed that her older was nowhere to be seen. Wiping the worry from her mind she relaxed. This was Master Fung. Old or not he was still her master. And she trusted him. He would never hurt them…..maybe.

"What's going on!" Kimiko turned her head to Jack. The poor guy looked frightened. Locks of wet red stuck to his face and he was shaking.

"Raimundo…older. Please untie them. We have a lot of explaining to do…" Master Fung said. Waving his hand at the robes. Raimundo's older self nodded silently. His eyes dark. His grin fading into a tight expression. Waving his hand Kimiko felt the robes fall free. Standing up quickly she quietly vowed never to touch a robe again. For her own safety and mental state.

"That was awesome! How did you do that?" Raimundo said. Immediately rounding up on his older self, catching the grown man off guard. Chuckling softly Rai's older self shook his. His younger self taking the hint groaned and looked away. Laughing Kimiko glanced at Clay's older self. He was still sitting looking at the group softly.

"Listen old man. I don't have all day here now start the chit-chat or you'll face my wrath." Kimiko turned to see Jack 'threating' Master Fung. The old man seemed unfazed and frowned at the boy.

"It would be unwise to start a battle with one you cannot beat." He stated. Blankly looking at the boy with stern blue eyes. His cane supporting him. "But, I do suppose you are right….sit down younger ones…we have much to explain." He said. As if with massive effort he took a seat next to Clay's older self.

Looking back at Chase he noticed he was still sitting. But, this time he was looking something in a corner. He seemed to be having a battle within his mind. Kimiko could tell by the way his ears twitched occasionally and the slight agitation on his face. He was kinda like a stubborn cat. Only doing what he wanted to do. Looking at where he was glaring at she saw a green tint stand out in the shadows. Looking closer she noticed that it was only a vase. The green tints were from the painted Chinese characters. Walking over the Chase warily she sat down next to him. Looking over to the left the saw Clay. The younger one, sleeping. Droll running out of his mouth and under his chin. Like a small river….only more nasty. Shivering she turned away. Only to have Chase looking at her. he seemed to be daring her to touch him. He also had a dark haunted look in his eyes. But, then again it was always there. Deep, dark, and angry at the world and pissed off at something that happening in the past. Captivated she felt as if someone was watching them. Chase noticed it too by the slight ear twitch. Looking away from her he smirked. As if he was deeming her unimportant. Kimiko huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the immortal wizard shape shifting…whatever! Looking away for a brief moment she noticed everyone was gathered around Master Fung. They were all sitting chairs of course.. No one seemed to take notice of Chase and her absence. Master Fung wasn't speaking. He looked at the wall. As if lost in a dark memory. Sighing the old man closed his eyes and started to stare at Kimiko.

"Miss Kimiko…can you hear?" he asked. It was simple question. She nodded. Unaware of the red eyes lurking in the shadows. Glaring at her with hate. And deep sorrow.

"Turning to Master Fung she noticed Wuya was still with sitting with Chase. She hadn't moved either. The witch took no notice of her. And if she did she didn't show any signs. Wuya looked more bored then interested actually. She was playing with her nails..or claws rather listening. Her loss... Though one of her long ears were perked…

"The reason why we don't remember is that the Sheng Gong Wu causes shock to whoever is using it. And also to whoever is closest to them. This is why you are all here." Master Fung began. His eyes closed. "Dashi didn't make this Sheng Gong Wu….Hannibal did. Hannibal found a way to make his own by spying on Dashi. He made the Shen Gong Wu for one purpose: to see the future."

"But, what about the Sands of Time?" Omi said. Crossing his arms his face a hard line of anger.

"The sands of time allow you to see and past and future and also cause the users or user to _remember_ when they left the past or future. The sheng gong wu Hannibal made was different. After seeing the past or future the user would forget. His main purpose for the Shen Gong wu was to use it to corrupt the past and only the past. Once Dashi heard about it he stole it and…changed it. Making sure that it would send the user into the future and forget to ensure safety throughout the world. So if Hannibal used it and saw the future he would be able to change events and use the Shen gong wu to his own advantage. Like the other Shen Gong wu Dashi hid it from Hannibal.

"Okay. But that still doesn't explain why you're still here." Raimundo began. The younger one. Master Fung raised an eyebrow. Opening one eye to glance at the boy.

"Like…How is my older self here…alive and me too. And why isn't the world in like ruins…Kind of like what happened when Omi used the Sands of Time….and how do we get back?"

"Simple young one. The Shen Gong Wu you used also freezes you're world. Everything stops in your past. Hannibal may have been a Heylin, but he was not ignorant." Looking around the old man flashed an irritated look at a sleeping Jack. ".The Shen Gong Wu is hidden again. Dashi wanted to make sure the Hannibal was never able to use it twice. tomorrow evening we will go out and with both Dojo's we will search again. Any more questions before bed?" Kimiko frowned. So much for going home for the holidays and seeing her papa….

"I have one."

"Yes Kimiko?"

"Where's….my older self….is she d-"

"No. she is not dead. She is simply in a…coma. And if she does not wake up soon…then yes. She will be-"

"Stop with all that bullshit Fung and tell her the truth." Kimiko snapped her head towards the same corner to where the green vase was. The voice sounded harsh and unhappy. There was deep sadness in it also. It was unmistakably. The deep and soft voice rolled over her body. Washing her in grief. But, pure hatred and anger was not hidden. It was Chase…well older. She could see. He looked…horrible.

He looked older…of course. His eyes were full of hate and his hair…was longer. He wasn't wearing his regular armor. Instead he was wearing a pitch black turtleneck and black jeans. He looked the same. Calm, dangerous, and….she hated to say it; handsome. She looked at his younger self. He for the first time looked surprised. Though she could tell he was angry. By the way he was glaring at Master Fung.

"I was only telling the truth…." Master Fung said. His voice now tense. Kimiko noticed their older selves (and younger) were glaring at the man. Mostly their older selves…well not hers'. Her older self was a dangerous coma.

"I understand you are worried about your wife b-"Master Fung began.

"Wife?" Wuya questioned. Kimiko saw her eyes light up with interest.

Chase's older self glared at the witch. "Yes. My wife…." He trailed off at 'wife.' Kimiko could not but, help to feel sorry for him. Losing his wife…who was his wife…? Her eyes widened.

"Well? Who is she?" Raimundo's younger self asked. He almost sounded…afraid. As if he already knew the answear.

"Kimiko…Kimiko's my wife."

-X-

**HOLY SHIT I'M DONE! Almost 3000 words…You better be freaking happy! It like 5:44 AM…be happy about this chapter…..be VERY happy. **

**If it's confusing to you here we go: **

**-The younger monks and Heylin 'wake up' being tied to chairs with Clay's older self watching them like a guard.**

**-Clay (older) gets pissed**

**-Master fung comes in with Omi and Raimundo from a meeting.**

**- Intros and stuff.**

**- Master Fung talks about the Wu (forgot its name) **

**-Older Chase comes in**

**(If you STILL don't get it then PM me. If you have any questions about the wu then PM me also. We'll talk….and stuff)**

**Signed,**

**Phoenix the Pimp**

**PS- I KNOW this chapter sucks! It was done in a hurry so don't get all B-U-T-T-H-U-R-T about it. ^^**

**PPS- XD another note yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I know I forgot about Jermaine and Dojo…I don't care really. They will be in the next chapter. Also I know I skip some characters but, it's kind of hard to have all these characters in one little room. Jeez I forgot about Omi and Raimundo about like what…twice? Next Chapter will be all about Chase and Kimiko. Also older Chase…..at night. **

**Well I guess this scene is **

**(Take off sunglasses)**

**Is all in the past !**


End file.
